Halloween Town
| Erster Auftritt = Kingdom Hearts | Weitere Spiele = Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II | Unterstützende Charaktere = Jack Skellington | Bewohner = Jack Skellington, Der Bürgermeister, Zero, Sally, Dr. Finkelstein, Furcht, Angst, Schrecken, Oogie Boogie, Nikolaus (Weihnachtsdorf) | Logo = 200px | Farbe1 = KHa | Farbe2 = KHb }} Halloween Town ist eine Welt, die wiederholt in der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe auftaucht. Bei jedem Besuch der Welt nutzt Donald einen Zauber, um seine eigene Erscheinung und die von Sora und Goofy an die örtlichen Verhältnisse anzupassen. Handlung Kingdom Hearts Auf der Suche nach König Micky, Riku und Kairi gelangen Sora, Donald und Goofy nach Halloween Town. Um nicht aufzufallen, verwandelt Donald sie in Gruselgestalten. Sie begegnen Jack Skellington, der die Herzlosen wie Marionetten für seinen Auftritt zum Halloween-Fest verwendet. Jedoch stört er sich daran, dass sie nicht lebendig wirken und besucht diesbezüglich Dr. Finkelstein. Dieser will die Herzlosen mit Eigenschaften, wie zum Beispiel Überraschung und Erinnerung versehen jedoch schlägt auch dies fehl. Letztlich plant der Doktor die Herzlosen mit einem künstlichen Herz zu versehen, wobei Sora und seine Wegbegleiter behilflich sind. Trotz der Warnung von Sally ist Jack begeistert von der Idee und will diese umsetzen. Als das Herz scheinbar fertig gestellt ist, tauchen Furcht, Angst und Schrecken auf, stehlen das Herz und übergeben es Oogie Boogie. Dieser erhofft sich damit Kontrolle über die Herzlosen, was jedoch nur begrenzt gelingt. Gemeinsam mit Jack stellen sich Sora, Donald und Goofy Oogie Boogie entgegen und besiegen ihn letztlich. Jack hat daraufhin verstanden, dass sein Vorhaben viele Probleme geschaffen hat und erklärt Sally, dass er sich einen anderen Weg überlegen wird, um das nächste Halloween-Fest unvergesslich gruselig zu gestalten. Nachdem Sora das Schlüsselloch der Welt verriegelt hat, setzen die Protagonisten ihre Reise fort. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Die Welt als solches taucht in diesem Spiel nicht auf, eher handelt es sich um eine Projektion von Soras Erinnerungen, welche Gestalt annimmt. Durch die Nutzung der Weltenkarte von Halloween Town, kann der Spieler die Welt in den Stockwerken zwei bis sechs betreten. Während Sora, Donald und Goofy das Schloss des Entfallens durchstreifen, um ihre verlorenen Erinnerungen zurückzuerhalten, gelangen sie in eine Erinnerung von Halloween Town und werden sogleich von Jack begrüßt, welcher sie mit einem gruseligen Auftritt erschreckt. Als er die Gruppe anschließend dazu einlädt sich an den Schrecken von Halloween Town zu erfreuen, erscheinen einige Herzlose und Jack unterstützt die Protagonisten erneut im Kampf. Nach dem Sieg verdächtigt Donald Jack, dass er die Herzlosen gerufen habe, was dieser jedoch abstreitet und erklärt, dass er lediglich wusste, dass wann die Herzlosen auftauchen. Jack berichtet, dass er die Herzlosen loszuwerden möchte, da diese die Einwohner der Stadt angreifen und nicht einfach nur erschrecken. Um die Herkunft der Herzlosen zu ergründen beschließen sie gemeinsam Dr. Finkelstein aufzusuchen, da er eventuell eine Antwort darauf geben kann. Dieser erklärt, dass das Herz viele Erinnerungen speichert, jedoch nicht alle der Wahrheit entsprechen würden, da das Herz wandlungsfähig ist und den Moment der Erinnerungen nicht für immer festhalten kann. Sora denkt zunächst, dass genau dies gerade mit seinem Herzen und seinen Erinnerungen passiert, jedoch erklärt der Doktor, dass jedes Herz dieser Regel erliegt. Weiterhin erwähnt er, dass er einen Trank zubereitet hat, um die wahren Erinnerungen im Herzen hervorzubringen, jedoch sind im Moment der Fertigstellung die Herzlosen aufgetaucht. Als er den Trank auf seine Richtigkeit überprüfen will, bemerkt er, dass er gestohlen wurde. Dr. Finkelstein verdächtigt Sally und schickt Jack und Sora los, um sie zu finden und den Trank wiederzubeschaffen. Sie treffen auf Sally und bitten sie, den Trank auszuhändigen. Sie stimmt zwar zu, äußert jedoch gleichzeitig Zweifel und Ängste, dass eine weitere Benutzung des Tranks noch mehr Herzlose oder Schlimmeres zur Folge haben könnte. Als sie versuchen Sally zu beschwichtigen, taucht Oogie Boogie auf, der den Trank stiehlt und anschließend die Flucht ergreift. Als es der Gruppe gelingt Oogie zu stellen, benutzt er den Trank, der ihm jedoch nicht zu bekommen scheint. Es kommt zum Kampf mit Oogie, den die Protagonisten für sich entscheiden. Sie bringen die letzten Tropfen des Trankes zum Doktor zurück. Auf Goofys Nachfrage lehnt Sora es ab den Trank selbst zu verwenden. Als Jack ihn fragt, ob er seine „wahren Erinnerungen“ nicht wiederfinden möchte, erklärt Sora, dass er dies aus eigener Kraft schaffen will, da er es Axel versprochen hat. Doktor Finkelstein sinniert anschließend darüber, warum bei ihm nach Anwendung des Trankes die Herzlosen aufgetaucht sind und Oogie ein Gefühl der Angst verspürt hat. Laut seiner Vermutung hat der Trank zutage gefördert, was tief im Herzen verborgen liegt und das Herz dadurch verwirrt wurde. Jack gibt seinen Freunden den Rat mit auf den Weg Gefühle der Furcht und Unsicherheit zuzulassen, da sie wahre Stärke offenbaren können. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days besitzt die Welt nur einen kleinen und vergleichsweise unwichtigen Auftritt. Während Roxas Halloween Town besucht, um Herzen zu sammeln, überlegt Jack Skellington immer noch, was er als besondere Überraschung für Halloween verwenden kann. Nachdem Roxas seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat und zur Rückkehr ins Schloss der Niemande ansetzt, wird er von Furcht, Angst und Schrecken angesprochen, die versuchen ihn zu ärgern. Er ignoriert dies jedoch und kehrt unmittelbar zum Schloss zurück. Nachdem er durch den dunklen Tunnel verschwunden ist, fällt dieser Jack auf, der sich begeistert zeigt, als der Tunnel sich plötzlich schließt. Kingdom Hearts II Zu Beginn der ersten Episode wird eine Rückblende gezeigt, in der Jack Skellington die Tür zum Weihnachtsland entdeckt und dieses auch betritt. Er ist sofort von der ganzen Atmosphäre der Weihnachtszeit fasziniert und plant, in Halloween Town sein eigenes Weihnachtsfest zu feiern. Als Sora, Donald und Goofy die Welt betreten und nach kurzer Zeit auf Jack treffen, erklärt er ihnen, dass er in diesem Jahr kein Halloween feiern möchte, sondern lieber Weihnachten. Daraufhin zeigt er den dreien die Tür zum Weihnachtsland, welches sie anschließend betreten. Dort angekommen möchte Jack ihnen den Nikolaus näher vorstellen, welcher von ihm jedoch stets Nicki Graus genannt wird. Beim Besuch der Protagonisten ist während der Unterhaltung mit dem Nikolaus ein lautes Geräusch zu hören, und er bittet Sora, Donald und Goofy, das näher zu untersuchen. Dort treffen sie auf Furcht, Angst und Schrecken, die mit Malefiz über den Nikolaus geredet haben, denn Malefiz plant, diesen in einen Herzlosen zu verwandeln. Sie flüchten zurück nach Halloween Town und werden von Sora, Donald und Goofy verfolgt. In der Zwischenzeit belebt Malefiz Oogie Boogie wieder, damit er ihr helfen soll, den Nikolaus in einen Herzlosen zu verwandeln. Als die Party ihnen gegenüber tritt, teleportiert sich Malefiz gemeinsam mit Oogie Boogie wieder ins Weihnachtsland, um ihren Plan auszuführen. Sie hinterlässt Furcht, Angst und Schrecken noch einen Herzlosen, um Sora und seine Freunde zu beschäftigen. Nachdem sie den Herzlosen besiegt haben, kehren sie ebenfalls ins Weihnachtsland zurück, um den Nikolaus zu retten. Schließlich gelingt es den Protagonisten, Oogie Boogie zu besiegen und Weihnachten zu retten. Anschließend redet der Nikolaus mit Jack, um ihm zu raten, dass er sich weiterhin um Halloween zu kümmern, während Nikolaus sich um Weihnachten kümmert. Außerdem sagt er Sora, dass er irgendwann seinen besten Freund Riku wiedersehen wird. Am Anfang der zweiten Episode ist Dr. Finkelstein zu sehen, wie er in seinem Labor an einer neuen Erfindung arbeitet und versucht, diese zum Leben zu erwecken. Zunächst sieht es nach einem Fehlschlag aus, allerdings wird er kurze Zeit später von einem Unbekannten angegriffen und die Erfindung ist verschwunden. Die Szene wechselt zu Sora, Donald und Goofy, die Jack beobachten, wie er in Halloween Town einige Geschenke einsammelt und diese zurück zum Nikolaus bringen will. Beim Nikolaus angekommen erzählt er ihnen, dass ihm noch weitere Geschenke gestohlen wurden. Daraufhin beschließt Jack, den Schuldigen zu suchen. Zuerst gehen sie in den 1. Stock der Spielzeugfabrik, da sie ein lautes Geräusch, das von Furcht, Angst und Schrecken stammt, gehört haben. Nachdem sie besiegt wurden, erzählen sie, dass sie nicht die Schuldigen sind. Nun möchte der Nikolaus helfen, den Dieb zu fassen. Dazu werden in der Fabrik falsche Geschenke hergestellt, um damit eine Falle zu stellen. Im Weihnachtsland taucht dann die Marionette auf, dieselbe Erfindung von Dr. Finkelstein, die verschwunden ist. Sora und seine Freunde besiegen sie und Nikolaus erfüllt Jack den Wunsch, für einen Abend der Weihnachtsmann zu sein. Anschließend lässt es der Nikolaus in Halloween Town schneien, um damit seine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Schätze Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories * Schlüssel des Anfangs-Raumkarte * Schlüssel der Fügung-Raumkarte * Schlüssel des Seins-Raumkarte * Terror-Zauber * Cucurbita-Angriffskarten * Oogie Boogie-Feindeskarte Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Vita-Rezept *Eis-Rezept *Windsplitter Kingdom Hearts II Geschäfte In Kingdom Hearts II betreibt der Mogry Gumo einen Shop im Bereich Weihnachtshügel und bietet folgende Items zum Kauf an: Gegner Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts II Minispiele In Kingdom Hearts II werden jeweils nach dem Sieg über einen Bossgegner ein Minispiel freigeschalten. Sofern der Spieler beim ersten Besuch Oogie Boogie besiegt hat, ist es möglich das Skateboard-Minispiel in der Fabrik zu absolvieren. Dazu muss Furcht im Bereich Weihnachtshügel angesprochen werden. Wurde die Marionette beim zweiten Besuch ebenfalls besiegt, schaltet sich das Minispiel Geschenke verpacken frei, welches gespielt werden kann, wenn der Elf im Verpackungsraum angesprochen wird. Galerie Musik Außerhalb von Kämpfen erklingt stets das Musikstück This is Halloween. Sobald Gegner auftauchen wechselt das Musikthema zu Spooks of Halloween Town. Ursprung Die Erscheinung und Charaktere der Welt beruhen auf s Animationsfilm " ", der 1993 produziert wurde. Die Handlung des Filmes wurde in den Kingdom Hearts-Spielen lose aufgegriffen. Trivia *Der Mogry Gumo, welcher in Kingdom Hearts II einen Shop in Halloween Town unterhält, stammt ursprünglich aus Final Fantasy IX. Siehe Hauptartikel: Mogry (FFIX). Weblinks Kategorie:Orte (KH) Kategorie:Orte (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Orte (KH358/2) Kategorie:Orte (KHII)